Wammy's Z
by Cyber HeroX10
Summary: A tale of the unknow member of Wammy's house,Z
1. Chapter 1

I am Wammy's Z. I have seen a lot of things in my life. I never had any regrets but once I died I knew I had many. This story you are reading is about my life to my death. I know most people will be wondering how this story exists. In the world of nothingness, I wrote this to pass time. But one day a god of death came down and I asked his would he bring this to the human world. He agreed but it cost me a whole lot of apples. I hope you enjoy the tale of my life, but be warned, it wholes many hardships. Regard's Z.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Wammy's Z. I have seen a lot of things in my life. I never had any regrets but once I died I knew I had many. This story you are reading is about my life to my death. I know most people will be wondering how this story exists. In the world of nothingness, I wrote this to pass time. But one day a god of death came down and I asked his would he bring this to the human world. He agreed but it cost me a whole lot of apples. I hope you enjoy the tale of my life, but be warned, it wholes many hardships. Regard's Z.

Like most kids in Wammy's I knew my parents. But unlike some I was raised by them for 12 years. They taught me a lot even during the summer holidays. With all this extra tutoring I was all ways the top of the class. This caused me to be bullied often. But I eventually learned how to defend myself and they never bothered me again. It was in May that my parents were killed. They were the first of his victims. After them there were three more victims before he was stopped. I myself helped to close the case. A week after my parents' murders, I hacked into the police main frame and downloaded all the files relating to the case. I was determined to see that the killer was properly punished. It took me seven days to crack the case in which time the other victims were murdered.

Once I had finished the report, I knew the only way I could get the police to take it seriously was to sign under a different name. I chose to sign off as L, but I was very uneasy about using his name but it was the only way. As I clicked send, my laptop screen went white before the famous gothic L appeared on the screen. I knew then that I was in deep trouble.

Finally I am finished chapter 1. Cyber HeroX10 is out.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Death Note or any Death Note Charters

After the letter appeared the famous synaptic voice (know to all high police officials) came on. It said, ''what are you doing. You should know that this would happen''. As he said this all of the case files relating to my parents murder were downloaded, copied and deleted. I shouted into my mic, ''I wouldn't have done it if you had gotten off your lazy ass and toke their case''. There was a minutes silence before he replied, 'Kid you have a lot of guts. Not a lot of people would back talk me. I will take this case but only under a condition.' I asked a bit nervously, 'what is it.' 'I've checked you up and decided that I will give you a place in my orphanage where you will be taught to the best of your ability. What do you say?' To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I knew that this could be my only chance to see the world so I replied, 'I accept.'

Finally I finished chapter 2. It took a lot of time and effort. Cyber HeroX10 is out.


	4. Chapter 4

''Good'', L said. ''I'll send someone over to pick you up and bring you to Wammy's. You might want to pack.'' After he said this my laptop's screen went black. When I turned it back on, all of the data about the case was deleted. After I had packed there was a knock at the door. When I opened it there was an old man standing there. He said, ''my name is Roger and I am here to take you to Wammy's.'' He took my suit case and put into the trunk of the car closed it then we were off. I have forgotten what the journey to Wammy's was like but I do remember arriving there. It was sunny (unusual for England) and group of children were playing football in front of the house. Rodger told me to head for the front door before he left. As I made my way up to the door, (dragging my suitcase behind me) it opened and an oldish man appeared. He said, ''Welcome to Wammy's my child. I am Watari.''

I gasped in shock. Here in front of me was Watari, the person who kept L in touch with the world. As I stood there doing an impersonation of a gold fish he said, ''Will I show you around?'' I can't remember his tour of Wammy's but I will always remember the great library which held every book every written and the smell. It was a nice comforting smell which I will always remember. I do remember what happen after the tour. He brought me to a dorm and told me that I would be sharing it with two other boys. Before he left he told me to think up a name which I would be known as for my time here. I thought for a bit, ''Well I have nothing left of my old life so...'' I then told him my new name. ''I am Zero.''

- Ok I am fished at long last. Sorry for not updating sooner. It's because I'm on holidays and don't feel like writing because I am on them. Cyber Hero X10 is out. Oh I also don't own death note or any of the charters. P.S. Near and Mello may appear in the next chapter.


End file.
